


For Good

by DiefGirl



Category: due South
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiefGirl/pseuds/DiefGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For DesireeArmfeldt :) A little look at the things Fraser has done for the people he meets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/gifts).



> Merry Christmas DesireeArmfeldt! I hope you like this. :)

http://www.art.crocolanthus.com/For%20Good%20-Due%20South.mp4


End file.
